Little Boats
"Little Boats" is the ninth episode of season four of Weeds. Plot Nancy and Esteban struggle to fit each other into their busy schedules. Having discovered Shane's new fantasies and Silas's new girlfriend, Nancy is forced to have a talk with both of her sons. Meanwhile, Celia grows more desperate to feed her binge. And Silas continues his relationship with Lisa as they begin to expand the offerings at her cheese shop. Andy and Doug search for Doug's new love in Mexico where they are confronted by El Coyote. Meanwhile, Shane attracts the opposite sex at school. ---- Synopsis The episode begins with a phone call between Nancy and Esteban, where he is "postponing" their date, for the third time. She appears irritated as she was already dressed up for the date. He asks if she likes lobster, because he has a boat. Silas is walking through the kitchen with a box, filled with marijuana plants. Nancy inquires about this box and Silas explains he is moving his grow house to somewhere else. Nancy asks if this grow house has to do with his mysterious new girlfriend. Silas and Doug both make puns about Nancy's date being cancelled. At Maternity World, Celia is working the cash register. She tells customers the credit card system is down, and they can only pay in cash. Celia then steals the money. Andy is at the house, shaving his face when he hears a noise that appears to be masturbation. The noise stops, Shane walks into the room and puts a book into the drawer. Andy, who was watching out of the corner of his eye, waits for Shane to leave for school and then retrieves the book. He opens it to find naked pictures of Nancy, which Judah had taken many years ago. Silas is at Lisa's cheese shop, explaining the grow 'room' to her. As they are about to make out, the door rings and Lisa leaves to go help the customer. The customer turns out to be Nancy, who tries to give Silas advice about the grow room. Nancy then proceeds to yell at Lisa for having sex with her seventeen year old son. Celia is talking to Ignacio, who is the bodyguard of the drug tunnel at Maternity World. She begs him for drugs, but he refuses. Back at the house, Andy shows Nancy the pictures of her in Shane's book. Andy tells Nancy she needs to be the one to talk to him about it. While Ignacio went to the bathroom, Celia went into the tunnel thinking there would be cocaine in there. A dirty man in the tunnel stops Celia and both him and Ignacio take her out of the tunnel. Doug and Andy are at a bar with a nun. Doug is trying to find a Mexican immigrant he met and fell in love with, named Maria. The nun says she will take him to Maria for a price. After they've paid, she leads them out the back door. She then runs away and El Coyote comes out, threatening to shoot both Andy and Doug. Everyone from inside the bar comes out to defend 'El Andy'. The crowd threatens to kill El Coyote but Andy tells them to be peaceful. Hector, who does not understand English, throws a bottle at El Coyote's head. The dirty man and Ignacio have tied Celia up and are explaining how crazy she is to Nancy. Nancy has to bride the dirty man to keep this from Cesar by giving him maternity clothes for his sister. Nancy then calls to cancel on Esteban because she has to take care of Celia. Cesar and Esteban are watching the security footage of Celia sneaking into the tunnel, while Cesar tells Esteban that Nancy is too dangerous. He says she is reckless and appears to ignore Cesar's warning. Nancy tears up the photos she found in Shane's book and flushes them down the toilet. The scene shows Nancy talking to both Silas and Shane at different times. She tells Shane it is quirky that he masturbates with pictures of his brother. She tells Silas it is quirky that he is having sex with someone who is a replacement for his mother. She asks them both to let it not happen again. Silas leaves the house, while Shane hides underneath a blanket. Esteban cancels again on Nancy. At Celia's hotel room Isabelle finds Celia asleep with a heroin needle in her forehead. Isabelle says she's going to call her dad. Shane is walking down the hall at school. Everyone moves out of his way except for two girls, who ask him if he likes to party. Lisa and Silas are dealing at the cheese shop, with the weed bags hidden in sandwich buns. While making out, Silas tells Lisa they should move in together, which scares her. At the bar, Andy is being honored by having his portrait put on the wall. The bartender asks what's wrong with Doug. He then promises Andy he will find Maria. When Silas comes home, he tells Nancy that him and Lisa have decided to slow things down. He leaves to go to his room. Nancy is heading upstairs to sleep, when she sees a light outside. Esteban is sitting outside next to a lamp that projects little boats. Nancy and Esteban cuddle while watching the boats. 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Mary-Louise Parker - Nancy Botwin Elizabeth Perkins - Celia Hodes Hunter Parrish - Silas Botwin Alexander Gould - Shane Botwin Allie Grant - Isabelle Hodes Justin Kirk - Andy Botwin Kevin Nealon - Doug Wilson Supporting Cast Demián Bichir - Esteban Reyes Julie Bowen - Lisa Ferris Enrique Castillo - Cesar Guillermo Díaz - Guillermo García Gómez Ramón Franco - Dirty Man Hemky Madera - Ignacio Hannah Marks - Harmony Marta McGonagle - Anabella Lupe Ontiveros - Nun Greg Pitts - Billy Boesky Jillian Rose Reed - Simone Emilio Rivera - El Coyote Andrew Sibner - Loathing Terryn Westbrook - Denise Anthony Ledesma - Bodyguard Crew Directed By: Craig Zisk Written By: Ron Fitzgerald 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes